Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is one of the central protagonists from SpongeBob SquarePants. She is a female squirrel who is one of SpongeBob's best friends. She is from Texas and is a scientist and is skilled in Karate. Description Sandy comes from the state of Texas, she was actually born in Houston, Texas but she exhibits many characteristics of a stereotypical "cowgirl" character by going to every city in Texas. She speaks with a heavy southern accent, and uses typical southern slang words and phrases. She is very fond of her homeland and its culture, as most notably seen in the episode "Texas", in which she grows homesick for it and considers leaving Bikini Bottom to return to Texas. In that same episode, she takes great offense at SpongeBob and Patrick's sarcastic remarks about Texas, and violently attacks them when they continue to insult it. Sandy is one of the most intelligent and level-headed characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor, and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. In "Chimps Ahoy", it is revealed that she is employed by a trio of monkeys from the surface, named Dr. Marmalade, Lord Reginald and Professor Percy. As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned space ship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person(squidward)'s body, and even a cloning device. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite pastime of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. The karate they use appears to be stylized to fit that of "play karate", as they both mainly fight with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. There also appears to be other forms of fighting in the series, most notably in Karate Island, where three other fish demonstrate unique fighting styles, (which looks more like stylized versions of Kung Fu rather than karate). Sandy also enjoys extreme sports and thrill-seeking, which SpongeBob also joins her in on occasion, most notably in "Prehibernation Week". Sandy possesses immense strength, and is one of the strongest creatures in Bikini Bottom. She is often seen at Mussel Beach lifting weights with Larry the Lobster, of whom she is a good friend, and other muscular fish. In "MuscleBob BuffPants", Sandy shows SpongeBob her immense biceps and intense daily exercise routine. In that same episodes, she wins the eighth annual Goo Lagoon anchor toss competition, tossing an enormous anchor 510 yards Personality Sandy is a squirrel from Texas. She's an energetic, intelligent, talented, sarcastic, hyperactive, and happy-go-lucky female squirrel who wears a helmet and a diving suit. Appearances a squirrel with a diving suit Video Games ''Legend of the Lost Spatula'' Sandy appears as a NPC where she aids SpongeBob on his quest. ''SpongeBob Squarepants: Operation Krabby Patty'' After SpongeBob plays with the hooks, he runs into Sandy who is jellyfishing at Jellyfish Fields. Sandy convinces Spongebob to help her collect jellyfish jam so he agrees to help her. Sandy becomes playable in this level everytime Spongebob is defeated and vice versa. While they are trying to collect jam, the two however must avoid and escape Big Lenny who is angered and tries to kill them with his powerful and deadly sting. In the wrong - side story of the game, Sandy is replaced in the level by Patrick. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month'' After SpongeBob and Patrick talk to her about them failing to get to Neptune's Paradise, she offers to take them on her rocket. However, no one notices when the rocket empties of fuel ,thanks to Patrick, and the rocket crash lands. Sandy sends SpongeBob and Patrick to Oxygen Springs to re-fuel the rocket. Once they make it to Neptune's paradise, it is revealed it is closed to a private-party and Sandy catches the man's missprenounciation, revealing the private party to be SpongeBob's! She then enjoys the rides of the amusement park along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and several others SpongeBob met while on his journey. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge'' SpongeBob enters Sandy's Treedome in order to find Seanutt Brittle, and Sandy allows him to as long as he climbs her Treedome to get it. In Chapter 3, Sandy re - appears to teach SpongeBob how to use the Karate Gear. She later appears at the end to celebrate Patrick's birthday. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' In Revenge of the Flying Dutchman she is a non-playable character who is seen in various parts of Bikini Bottom, first, SpongeBob does Karate with her, then, she needs help clogging up some holes in her treedome and then she needs help getting a beehive out of her tree (SpongeBob thought it was a big acorn), in Downtown Bikini Bottom she needs help disposing some garbage and is later hypnotized by the Flying Dutchman and needs to be rescued along with Squidward, Patrick, Gary and Mr. Krabs. ''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie Video Game'' Sandy appears as a minion of Plankton, running on a exercise wheel once entering Planktopolis. After SpongeBob defeats Plankton, she is freed. ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' Sandy appears as one of the three playable characters, the other two being SpongeBob and Patrick, she is unlocked in Downtown Bikini Bottom, she also fights Robo Patrick when SpongeBob and Squidward are frozen, she also defeats the Flying Dutchman alone, when he refuses to give them a golden spatula, she is an extremely useful character, as she can do karate and use her lasso to glide after doing a double jump, swing from Texas Trailer Hitches and Tie up robots before they even get close. In the PC version, Sandy is playable along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Gary. SpongeBob finds Sandy captured inside of the Chum Bucket and must win at a trivia game in order to save her. Sandy then must navigate her way out of the Chum Bucket while avoidind all of Plankton's robots. ''Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy'' The Dr. Fenton Robot is sent by Invader Zim to destroy Sandy's Tree Dome. Jimmy Neutron sent the heroes to her treedome to stop and defeat the evil robot. Also she is an out of place character that must be takin a picture of to be sent back home.Two notacable appearances are in the Rocket Power Level, she can be seen playing volleyball with Eliza Thornberry, and in a SpongeBob SquarePants level, an objective is to take a picture of a giant clam attacking her. ''Nicktoons Unite! Sandy is a NPC. When the heroes travel to Bikini Botton they follow her to The Krusty Krab. She tells the Nicktoons to find some guards which will help them locate Plankton. Later, she tells them that Plankton has been using Jellyfish Harvesters to capture Jellyfish and is using their sting in his factory. Sandy informs the heroes that Plankton also captured Mr. Krabs and tells the heroes to go into The Chum Bucket and free all the jellyfish. She then sends the nicktoons to Jellyfish Fields to meet up with "an agent" (Patrick Star). ''Nicktoons Basketball Sandy is a playable character. She plays basketball games with/against several other nicktoons. ''Lights, Camera, Pants! In the Gamecube, X-Box, Playstation 2 version Sandy competes along with SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton to gain a role in a TV episode for 'The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy". In the GBA version, Sandy along with Squidward, and Patrick are recruited by SpongeBob to help Gill Hammerstein find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in time for the filming of the episode. If they did so, they were promised roles in the episode. After they find the heroes, Man Ray attacks them and after Sandy helps defeat him, she must re-find the two heroes who wandered off. After arriving to Shady Shoals, the Flying Dutchman unleashes his army of ghosts against Mermaid Man, while Sandy and friends attempt to stop them. After stopping the ghost pirates, the heroes must rush back to the set where Sandy and her friends gained roles for their help. ''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Sandy is one of 9 heroes a legend chose to battle against The Mawgu and save Volcano Island from his return. When The Mawgu was freed from his prison, The Wise Old Crab tried to summon her and the other Nicktoons, but The Mawgu enterupted the ritual and the spell was broken. The Wise Old Crab assured his followers that the heroes were not lost, just scattered. SpongeBob SquarePants and Danny Phantom landed on the island together and managed to find the other heroes just before word that 'The Deep-Sea Squirrel" was among the crystal trees. The heroes traveled to the given location and SpongeBob was happy when he heard Sandy. She was busy fighting Crystal Monsters and with SpongeBob helped get a piece for The Neutronic Rip-Zipper. Patrick and Sam Manson later filled her in as to what they were all doing at the island. Sandy later helped fight King Gorge and free the Mermac tribe just before going to the top of the Volcano. At the top Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick and Danny were confronted by The Mawgu who promosed their defeat. She along with Patrick, Timmy Turner, and Samantha later distracted The Mawgu while the others helped by sealing him up for good. At the end she was sent back home and her face was carved into a cliff to honor her help. ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' Sandy makes a cameo in the DS version as a collectable Master Model. This indicates she was kidnapped by the evil saucer toys and scanned to make the model, then released back into Bikini Bottom so she wouldn't get in the Professor's way. ''Creature from the Krusty Krab'' Sandy makes a silent cameo. ''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis'' Sandy is one of the playable characters. After SpongeBob and Patrick find the second half to the Atlantean Amulet, they go to the Museum to research it. Once there they learn of its power and Sandy joins them on their adventure to Atlantis. On the Atlantean Bus, Sandy has to sing in order to keep the bus powered, however Patrick manages to make the bus fall anyways. The bus, however falls in Atlantis and the group have to take the broken down bus to the entrance of the palace while avoiding the defense of Atlantis. After meeting Lord Royal Highness (LRH), Sandy decides to remain behind in the laboratory as it attracts her intellect. After SpongeBob and Patrick pop the royal bubble, Sandy rushes Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward to escape the Atlantean Royal Guards who were summoned by LRH to dispose of the group, angered the bubble was popped. After escaping LRH and the guards, Sandy and the group make it outside where Plankton reveals himself to have also been in Atlantis, attempting to take over with an over-sized ice cream maker, and threatens everyone to bow before the new king of Atlantis. However, the tank he was using proves to be of no use against the group and the Atlantean Guards and is captured by LRH and imprisoned in order to replace the recently popped bubble. Sandy later boards the bus back home to Bikini Bottom, as LRH commands one guard to didpose of the amulet, to ensure Atlantis's safety from any more troubling visitors. ''SpongeBob;s Truth or Square'' Sandy appears in one of SpongeBob's happiest memories, after he tries to find the Krabby Patty secret formula. The object of the level is to meet her. ''SpongeBob's Boating Bash'' When Seymour Scales enters SpongerBob in his Learn to D.R.I.V.E. program, SpongeBob manages to get Sandy to help him by competing in the events as well. Sandy is excited to participate and help SpongeBob as well. Sandy along with Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Plankton and some Anchovies are later present when.Seymour hands SpongeBob his drivers license. However, Mrs. Puff who was trying to stop Seymour from teaching SpongeBob, arrives and takes a look at the license. She informs SpongeBob that the license is a fake and that he and all his friends were fooled by Seymour. Angered, SpongeBob takes off after Seymour. After crashing his boat several times into Seymour's, SpongeBob manages to stop him and Seymour is arrested by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Sandy is playable in free play mode. ''Nicktoons MLB'' Sandy is one of several playable characters. She sports the same outfit she did in the 'Karate Island" episode of the series. She is one of the playable Bikini Bottomites along with SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, The Flying Dutchman, and Larry the Lobster. She is also one of the only female playable characters along with Gaz, Kitty Katswell, Katara, and Toph Bei Fong. Physical Appearance Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chosen Ones Category:Females Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Scientists Category:Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Sisters Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Slender Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Protagonists